


Did you just appeared drunk at my house?

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: Lando is in Perth, actually just to spend some time with his friends. Apparently his drunk character thinks it‘s great to appear drunk at your crushes house...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Did you just appeared drunk at my house?

**Author's Note:**

> So Yeah Hey and Welcome to my short story. This time with Lando and Daniel, cuz I love both of them al little too much.  
> I hope you like it

It was kind of a usual day. Daniel had a virtual meeting with his crew at nine am. Later he had work in the factory to do and spend some time in the simulator, which actually took him quite a while.  
It's eight in the evening by now and Daniel is extremely tired after such a hard day.  
"Yeah Mike, I know we meet at ten in the morning tomorrow at yours. I know it, okay?", he tells his best friend into the phone, which is pressed between his shoulder and his ear.  
"Dan, do not sound as annoyed as you do right now. We both know what happened the last time!"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"You went out with some random girl and told me three hours later you thought it was ten in the evening. That was so damn stupid!"  
"And it won't happen again. That girl was a bitch and besides her there's no one else for me to date!"  
"I hope so!"  
"And I know it!"  
"So be there tomorrow. At ten!"  
"I'll be there!"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise"  
The phone fall out of Daniel's shoulder right on the floor. Before Daniel could even pick it up, Michael had already ended the phone call.  
"Son of a bitch!", Daniel whispers with a little smile spreading across his face, while he put the phone in his pocket. Finally, he can make himself some dinner, at least that's what Daniel thought for some seconds. But than somebody ring his doorbell.  
"What the hell, who's that?", he asks himself, having a short look on the oven clock, which turned 8:20 in that second. Daniel shakes his head and walks towards his door. He thinks about who could ring at that time a day but he couldn't really find an answer. All his friends have their stuff to do and if they would like to catch up with Daniel, they definetly would call him before.  
Daniel presses the doorknob down, opening the door with that move.  
"Daniel, hell yeah I knew you live here!", somebody slurs, waving his arms around. Daniel needs another five seconds until he reconizes the face in front of him.  
"Lando?", he asks confused. The brit starts to smile, way to broadly and way to stupid.  
"Are you drunk?", Daniel asks further. Lando's grin becomes wider.  
"Maybe...", he whispers: "A little, little, little. Just a little"  
Lando tries to go a step ahead but trips over his own feet, so he stumbles right into Daniel arms.  
"Wow, carefully"  
Daniel wraps his arms around the thin body, getting Lando up on his feets again. The younger man still smiles stupidly at Daniel.  
"Got, you're so wasted!", the Australian murmurs. He doesn't even need Lando to speak to see how drunk Lando his, his eyes tell everything.  
"What are you doin' in Australia?", Daniel asks.  
"Spending time with friends. Holiday", Lando answers. Meanwhile Daniel closes the door with his feet, not moving his arms away from Lando's body because he's afraid the Brit will fall on the floor once he let go.  
"So where are your friends? Are they waiting outside?"  
"No", Lando says: "They're in the hotel!"  
"And why aren't you in the hotel?"  
"Because I wanted to be here!"  
"And why"  
"You asking way too many questions, man. It's really complicated to answer them after what feels like twenty shots!", Lando grumbles. Daniel moves his head to the side.  
"Honestly? You're being bitchy now? You knock drunk on my door and you're being bitchy?"  
"I rang the doorbell, I didn't knock!", Lando clarifies. Daniel can't help but roll his eyes.  
"I guess you don't want to leave?"  
"You wanna kick me out?"  
"No, I don't. I'm just wondering why you're in Australia, moreover why you're in Perth. It's not like Perth is the biggest tourist city in Australia!"  
"But it's a party city!"  
Daniel stops on the way to the living room. A serious look appears on his face, which scares Lando a bit.  
"You just drank, right? You didn't took any pills or shit like that, right?"  
"You're stupid? Of course not!"  
Daniel loves Perth with all his heart. Perth is his home, he grew up in this city. However, Perth is a big city and as every big city, drugs are a common thing in Perth. Especially in clubs and bars. Daniel saw people drinking and doing drugs, he saw his friends drinking and doing drugs. Starting with weed, moving to heroin and other terrible stuff. Hell, he lost people to drugs. His fear of needles might've saved his life during his teenage years.  
So asking Lando if he tried anything new (was it even new for him?), wasn't stupid, it was realistic.  
„I never did and will never do drugs!", Lando promises, having a deep look on Daniel, who sighs but than nod.  
„Better like that, little boy!", he says.  
I'm not a little boy, Lando thinks to himself, as Daniel said those words. He hates the fact everybody acts like he's a child. He's 20, turning 21 soon and far away from being a kid. Maybe he looks like a kid but deep down he's as grown up as Charles, George and Alex (though, they all aren't really grown up). And Lando has feelings like a grown up. He can experience the feeling of falling in love. Yet, he experiences it every day. Every time Daniel passes his thoughts, his hearts starts to race and every time Daniel is around his hands become sweaty. Lando is Falling, fast and helplessly right into the depth of unrequited love.  
Actually, Daniel is the only reason for Lando to visit Perth. He wants to get to know the city his crush comes from. Apparently, his head decided to put Lando into an embarrassing situation, which he is going to be ashamed of tomorrow. But for now he gets to spend some time with Daniel and that's his biggest goal in life. Even bigger than F1.  
„Sit down, I'll get you some water", Daniel demands and pushes Lando down on the couch.  
„I'm not thirsty!"  
„I don't care. You have to get the alcohol out of your system!"  
„Why? It's just gin and wodka!"  
„Yeah, yeah, lil one. Too much of it, you can't even walk by yourself!"  
„Why are you being to serious? I thought it would be more fun to appear drunk at your house!"  
„I'm not funny when it comes to alcohol!"  
„Why?"  
„Because drinking is a stupid thing to do if you have no one to take care of you later on. Apparently, you do not have someone. Your friends should take care of you!"  
Lando's eyes stay on Daniel's face, which is way too serious for his own good. He seems kind of angry.  
„Alright, I'll get you some water", he says. Then he walks towards the kitchen, leaving Lando on his own. The Brit tries to calm down, but the alcohol is running through his veins, causing him to stagger helplessly on the couch. He moves his hands to his eyes, rubs over them to get the tired feeling out.  
„Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh"  
Daniel passes the drink to Lando, who tries to grab it but his hands shake way too much.  
„Okay, wait a second", Daniel says and take a sip of the water, so the glass isn't as full as at the start.  
He sits next to Lando and gives him the drink.  
„It's just. I've seen a lot of people doing drugs here, so every time someone is getting drunk in Perth, I'm getting worried. Especially, if it's you"  
Lando looks over to Daniel.  
„Why me?"  
Daniel swallows hardly and presses his hands together.  
„Well", a sarcastic laugh escapes his lips: „I need a teammate for next season!"  
„Oh", Lando whispers sadly and takes his eyes away from Daniel. The Australian sees the hurt and feels bad for saying such dumb things. Why does he always have to say dumb things in the wrong situations? It's like it's written in his DNA.  
„And because I care about you"  
Maybe a little too much, he continues in his thoughts. A smile appears on Lando's lips. He lets himself fall against Daniel's shoulder.  
„That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  
„Don't get used to it"  
Lando grins and looks up at Daniel.  
„Don't Act like a bastard. Everybody knows you're a lovely guy"  
„I'm not lovely!"  
„You are!", Lando laughs: „Probably the most lovely one on the grid!"  
„I guess that's your title"  
Lando's cheeks start to flush with those words. He gets up again and takes another sip of water.  
„Naww, lil one is getting red!", Daniel laughs.  
„I'm not the little one!", Lando finally bursts out. He puts the drink on the small table in front of him and looks over to Daniel.  
„I'm 20 and not 3"  
„I know, we're just making jokes!"  
„But these jokes get on my nerves. I feel like nobody really sees me as a real grown up!"  
„Lando, we did that with Max as well and they did it with me, too. It's a common thing on the grid!"  
„I hate that common thing!"  
Daniel gets quiet and looks over to Lando.  
„Okay", he whispers: „I'll talk to them!"  
„Don't talk to them. I can do it by myself"  
„Okay, that you talk to them"  
„I will"  
„Okay"  
Daniel smiles lovely at Lando before opening his arm.  
„We forgot to hug", he explains his actions. Lando laughs, while moving closer to Daniel and falling into his arms.  
„I missed you, by the way!", he says. Lando laughs: „You haven't seen me for two weeks"  
„Long enough to miss you!"  
Lando presses his head into Daniel's chest and starts to smile.  
„I miss you too!", he answer: „More than you know!"  
„Oh I'm sure I know", Daniel says.  
He lays back with Lando curled up in his arms and strokes the back of the Brit.  
„You wanna stay here over night?"  
„I didn't plan on going back to the hotel!"  
„Okay", Daniel laughs.


End file.
